Gist from the Gods
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This story will start out as Mahado and Atem, but it is a Yami and Yugi.Yami and Atem are two different people here. Yugi is the son of Mahado and Atem. Warnings:MLPREG,Lemons!This my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please Review and enjoy the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem had lock himself in his room because of what the gods told him, he needed to have a child for him to either father or mother. _You need to have a son; Atem for that son will rule Egypt when time for you go _Atem scratch his head the voices of the Gods told him at the ceremony.

Mahado knocked at Atem's door and said "Pharaoh, May I come in?" Yes, Mahado." Atem answered. _Maybe I could get him to mate with me._ Mahado came in and saw Atem and ask "What is wrong my pharaoh?" "Mahado, remember that time when we were kids and we loved each other and mated?" Atem asked him.

Mahado blushed and said "Yes, I remember. Ever seen we had a secret relationship."

Atem went and sat down on the bed and asked him. "Do you want to do it again?" "Well, I don't know, my pharaoh." "Please, Mahado." "But what if you get pregnant?" "I want to have our child Mahado." Mahado was taken back he expedite his love to say no. "Okay, if you want to." While getting undress. Atem did the same and got underneath the covers and made sure the door was locked, so nobody came in and saw the two lovers.

Mahado then got underneath the covers himself and got on top of Atem. Atem open his legs to let Mahado inside his now open legs. Mahado then pushed himself inside his lover and moan in pleasure of his member being surrounded by hot, tightness. Atem loved the feel of his lover inside of him and said "Move." Mahado pull back and push back inside the hat, tightness of his lover. Mahado continued his actions. "Mahado," Atem cried once he came on his and Mahado's stomach. Mahado came right after from the tightness of his lover; once he came Mahado didn't get out but stayed inside Atem. They both fell asleep that way, not knowing what lay head of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you like, this my very first lemon so please be nice and truthful thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and enjoy the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahado stayed with Atem until the next night. Mahado moan as he pushed himself in and out of the glories hot, and tightness of his lover. Atem moan each time Mahado hit his prostate, Finally Atem came and he cried out Mahado's name. Mahado came right after he stayed like that for few minutes. Then he got out and dress and turned to Atem.

"I have to go night duty, but I'll see you in the morning Timmy." Atem smiled at his nickname and said "okay Mahado, see you in the morning and this time wear cloths." Mahado turn red from embarrassment and said "that was only once, plus you're the one who scream your head just because of a small bee." Atem glared at him and said "I was scared of them when I was little like you and chocolate pudding."

Mahado just said "Good luck, Atem." Atem then got dressed and went to his balcony he had in his room. He looked up to the sky and said "Dad I hope I made the right choice." Atem deicide he was going for a walk down to the garden. Isis saw him and said "My king, may I ask where you're going this fine evening or night?" Atem looking back as he stops and said "Oh, hi Isis, I am going for a walk. If you like you can come along, my friend."

"I would love to, my king." They both were in the gardens and the smell of flowers everywhere. When it started to get late, Atem said "Let's go back inside." Isis fallowed and they went their different ways once inside.

That night was a hard night for Atem to go to sleep. Atem kept waking up because of his stomach keep hurting. This going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: that's the end of chapter two, Pleas review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: Here chapter 3, please reviews at least 2 for the next chapter.

Atem: Egypt don'ts own us and probley never will, but she is scary when she wants to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the pass two weeks Atem suffered thought morning sickness and pass out a time or two. All his high priests were worried about their pharaoh, well everyone but Mahado who kept sinking into Atem's room thinking he went in unnoticed. But boy was he wrong Seth watch him go in and come out in the morning acting as if nothing happens last night.

Seth asked Mahado one morning after getting out of Atem's room. "High Priest Mahado, what do you go into our Pharaoh's room at night and come out as if nothing happen?" Mahado at first looked scared but he masked it up with a clam one and answered. 'I don't know what your talking about Seth, but you need to get a eye check up, if you keep seeing things that aren't there." With that said Mahado left Seth to his thoughts.

_I swear I see him go in, I think???_ Seth asked himself all morning that he didn't pay attention to what was around him, and bumped into a very pregnant Isis. "Watch where you're going Seth!" Isis yelled at him as he walk pass her, with out saying he was sorry.

Atem was looking quiet bored by midday, listening to villagers problems. "Pharaoh, are you awake?" Atem snap out of his thoughts and looked at Shandon (EgyptAdbydos: I don't know if that's how you spell his name, so if you know, please tell me!") And looked at him and said. "Yes, just fine, just my stomach it keeps hurting."

Seth went up to Atem and said in a worry voice. "My Pharaoh, maybe you go to the healers?" Atem nodded and said "Mahado, Seth will you guys come with me?" Mahado nodded and Seth swore he saw fear in his eyes. Seth nodded as well and fallowed them to the healers. Seth learn that Mahado hides his real feelings with fake ones, but if you look in his eyes you can see some emotion slip from his mask.

Once they arrived at the healers, Atem was check from head to toes, before the healer Sally turn around and left to check some fluids she got from Atem. Finally she came back with a smile on her face. Seth swore he saw Mahado look worry, but he guessed, he imagines. "Well, Pharaoh it looks like your pregnant!" Seth strode there and looks at Mahado who eyes showed happiness and worry. Seth then look at Atem who was smiling and talking to the nurse about what foods he should eat, and which he shouldn't.

_So Mahado's the father of this child that's why he would go with Atem at night and leave in the morning. Why didn't I see it before?_ Seth thought as he saw Mahado say congratulations to Atem. "Seth, Seth, SETH!" Seth snaps out of his thoughts and looked at Atem, who was looking at him with worry. "Sorry Pharaoh, congratulation on your child, now let's go to lunch." Atem beam up at him and nodded. He got up and Mahado and Seth fallowed him out of the healers, who were talking about Atem's pregnancies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: that's the end of chapter 3, thanks and Please a least 2 reviews for the next chapter.

Atem: Yes, Please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter 4, and I want to thank Yami no Tenshi 202, Animehunter08, and Protector of The Nameless for reviewing.

Atem: Egypt don'ts own us and never will, but if she does then god help us all!

EgyptAdbydos: Shut up or I'll make you shut up like last time.

Atem: 0.0 I'll be quiet. Just don't tell mom, please don't!

EgyptAdbydos: I won't, now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch they went back to the throne room and by the looks of it everyone in the place, heck maybe the whole village already know about Atem's pregnancies. "News travels fast, right Seth?" Mahado asked Seth once get was getting close to dinner time. Seth was too caught up in his thoughts to listen to Mahado. _I wonder if Mahado will tell the whole village about him being the father of this child, so he'll be able to spend time with it with out being suspicious._ "SETH!"

"Uh?" Seth said to who yelled his name. He look up to see Isis, Shandon, Atem and Mahado looking at him with great worry, well at least Mahado didn't show for long when he masked it up again. "Are you okay, you been in your day dream far to long for even yourself, Seth," Atem said in a worry voice. Seth looked down at his shoes and answered. "Just thinking about, well you know my wife and I are having our third child, and well I was just thinking. What if this one hates me?"

Atem smiled and said 'Don't worry cousin you're not half bad." Seth smiled as well and nodded.

"Come on, my Pharaoh lets go to dinner," Mahado said to Atem and stated to head to the eating room. Atem fallow so did the rest of the High Priests.

Once they finished eating, Atem had to go to the bathroom. So Seth and Isis went with his and stood grad at the door. Atem finished going to the bathroom, but then he felt sick to his stomach and through up right in the toilet.

Once Atem came out, he said to Isis and Seth. "I thought it was only the mornings you had to through up." "Well some foods, won't go to good with the baby and make you through whether you want to o not," was what Isis replied of course she knew it was her second child she was having, she already had a son, name Yami.

Seth and Isis looked at each other before Isis asked Atem "Pharaoh, could you please tell us the father of your child?" Atem nodded and told them. "Please don't tell anyone else I want to ask him first before whole village finds out." Seth nodded and so did Isis and they said together. "Of course Pharaoh." "The father is Mahado, please don't let know I told you."

_So I was right he is the father of this child, let's hope he'll my cousin tell everyone. So he won't have to raise a child single handed._ Seth thought as they took Atem to his room and lest to their own room. "Good night, Seth," Isis said before heading to her room. "Good night." Was what he said to her as he shut his door?

Mahado came into Atem's room and lay down next to him in the bed. "Sleep, love you had a long day, plus you need it," Mahado said as Atem fell asleep on his chest. Mahado wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and let sleep take over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: That's the end of chapter 4. Please at least 2 reviews for the next chapter.

Atem: Please do review?


	5. Chapter 5

EgyptAdbydos: Hi I'm back, here's chapter 5, Pleas at least 2 reviews for the next chapter.

Atem: Egypt doesn't own us, thank you god for that!

EgyptAdbydos: Do you want mom to find out about your secret person you meet at night Atem?

Atem: 0.0 No please don't sister!

EgyptAdbydos: Fine I won't, back to the story, and thank you to those who review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was Atem's first month of his pregnancy, and Mahado had not left yet. Atem woke up and looked at Mahado who was getting dressed. "Good morning Mahado." Mahado turn around and looked at Atem and gave him a real smile. "Good morning love." Atem smiled and got out of bed, got dressed and they both left to breakfast.

Seth was watching from behind a statue and was scarred by Isis, Shandon and their son Yami. "Hello there Seth." "Ahhhhhhh!" Seth turns around and glared at them. "Do not scary me Isis!" Seth turn his heel and left for breakfast. "What's up with him?" Shandon asked Isis.

"Mahado, Do you want people to know this child is also yours?" Mahado looked at his lover and said "Well, then lets get married as quickly as we can." Atem looked at him and said surprised. "So is that a Yes?" Mahado nodded and smiled. "So do you want to get married?" Atem nodded and hugged Mahado.

Mahado and Atem were walking in the garden holding hands. Today they had the day off, so they went for a walk or in Mahado case talking to the baby.

"Mahado, do you think it can hear us I mean it's a bit too early for it?" Atem asked Mahado as the continue to walk.

"I don't think so, my dad said he use to talk to me everyday until my mom gave birth." Mahado answered.

"Mahado, Pharaoh!" A voice yelled from behind them. They turn around and they found Isis, Shandon and Yami sitting on the benches in the garden. They went up and sat down next to them. Mahado looked around as they talk to them.

"So Isis what are you naming your second child?" Atem asked Isis as Yami walk to Mahado. "Well if it's a girl then Lisa, if it's a boy Alex." Mahado looked down at his feet were Yami was playing with his robe. "Is my robe that interesting little one?" Mahado asked Yami, who just giggle and went to his daddy.

Atem laughed as he and Mahado made there way to lunch. "I think Yami likes you." Atem said to Mahado as the ate lunch. Mahado looked at Atem and said "I think so."

That afternoon Atem announced the father of his child and him are engaged and that it was Mahado. Once in bed Mahado looked at his sleeping lover and smiled._ I love him so much. The announcement went great, expected for the part when Seth went I know it. Was it that obvious?_ Mahado thought before going to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: Yes Atem's my brother, but please at least 2 reviews for the next chapter. Thank you.

Atem: Sisters are so bossy.

EgyptAdbydos: Atem shut up. Please review?


	6. Chapter 6

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter 6, thank you to those who reviewed.

Atem: Egypt doesn't own us and never will, I hope.

EgyptAdbydos: Atem, who many times do I need to say Shut up?

Atem: 3,547 more.

EgyptAdbydos: your so childish

Atem: I know, but you love me anywats.

EgyptAdbydos:_ sighed _Can you guys make him shut up for me, please? Now on with the story.

Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a month seen the village found out that their pharaoh was getting married to the father of his child.

Atem's second month of pregnancy and Mahado was being protective; everywhere Atem, Mahado was not far behind. "Mahado, I can take care of myself," Atem complain as Mahado fallowed him to Isis' baby shower who had two more months before, her baby girl, that's what the healers said it would be.

"But love, your pregnant and I want to be there for you," was what Mahado said as the went to talk to Isis.

"So, Isis how have you been?" Atem asked once the reach were she and her husband Shandon were.

"Just fine, Pharaoh." Was what Isis replied before she stated to threat Shandon that next time the decide to have a child. He should be the one to get pregnant. Seth and Atem had a good laugh at how scared Shandon was of his pregnant wife. (EgyptAdbydos: I swear pregnant people are scary. When my aunt was pregnant she scared my brother and that's talking! My brother usually doesn't show emotion.)

"Mahado, you better be prepare soon it will be your turn," Shandon said as Isis and Atem talked about baby names.

------------------- 3 month------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem was walking down his favorite path in the garden, with Mahado and Seth. "You know cousin I never took you to be a mother, or Mahado to be a father." Mahado looked at Atem and showed, for the first time with some else a real smiled and said.

"You never know Seth, you never know." They continued to walk as Seth tried to figure out if he imagine what he saw or not. Seth shooked his head and thought._ I must have imagine it, there's now way he could smile in public._ Seth then went to his room to think some more about that morning.

------------------------------ 4 month-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mahado!" Atem yelled as he mad his way out of the bathroom. Mahado came into the bathroom and said "Yes, love?" "Am I fat?" Atem asked. Mahado said "No, but you are because of the baby, love." Atem smiled and went down with Mahado to go breakfast, that day will change their lives and Yami's too. His baby sister Lisa as Isis and Shandon name her was born this morning.

"Come on Mahado lets go say congratulations," Said as he dragged Mahado to the Healers. When they made it the said congratulations and looked at the little baby girl Isis was holding and they finally left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: that's the end of chapter 6. Please 2 more reviews for the next chapter. Thanks!

Atem: Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

EgyptAdbydos: thank you to those who review and here's chapter 7.

Atem: Egypt doesn't own us; I really hope it stays that way.

EgyptAdbydos: Atem shut up! Now on with the story.

5 month

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem was with the healers for his monthly check up. "Well, you are doing great and so is the baby, Pharaoh your free to go." Atem smiled at healer Sally, but with his big stomach, he couldn't get up. "Mahado, a little help." Mahado help his pregnant lover up. "And I thought you said you didn't need help."

Atem looked at him and glared. "I want to see you 5 months pregnant, then come talk to me whether I need help or not." Mahado muttered under his breath "Mood swings." Atem grabbed Mahado's arm and partially dragged him to breakfast.

Mahado stared at his lover him disgust when he saw him eating apple with honey with orange. Atem look up at his lover and asked. "Do you want some Mahado?" Mahado turn around tell himself not to though up and said "No thank you love, I'm fine." Atem shrugged and continued to eat.

Seth then walked in and look from Atem to Mahado. "Has he offered any to yet, Mahado?" Seth asked Mahado as Atem continued to eat his breakfast. "Yes, but I said no thank you." "Lucky you, my wife makes me eat what ever caving she has in mind, or she'll make it down." Mahado looked at Seth and nodded.

"Mahado, why didn't you eat what I offered you?" Atem asked Mahado once they were on their daily walk in the garden. "Because that was you breakfast love, and I don't want to take away from you." Was what Mahado answered. Atem nodded and went to set underneath the shad of a tree. Mahado fallowed. They stay there for a while; actually they fell asleep and were woken up by Siamun saying it was dinner time.

Mahado and Atem went to dinner and then they both went to bed. Mahado stayed up a little longer, just to see Atem sleep, before he let sleep take over. Seth was looking at them though the door, when he close it he came face to face with Isis. "Haven't yor mother ever told you spying is wrong." Seth just turn around and left very quickly. Isis shocked her head and left to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: that's the end of chapter 7. Please 2 more reviews for the next chapter, it will be longer, trust me.

Atem: Yeah, it is I seen it. Please review?


	8. Chapter 8

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry for not up dating in a while, but I was kinda out camping with my brother Zane and will he got attacked by a boat. It was really funny if you want to hear the story, just tell me your email.

Atem: Egypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I hope it stays that way.

EgyptAdbydos: I want to thank all of the people who review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Atem's 9 month of his pregnancy and he was just sitting on the bench in the garden. Isis 5 month daughter was not getting along with an almost one year old Yami. Today was Yami's first birthday and Seth, Mahado and Atem were invited and Seth family of course.

"Mahado, hurry up, we're going to be late," Atem protested to his Husband. Mahado looked at Atem and said "We're nearly there and it's only 7 O'clock. We will make it." Atem and Mahado made it to the party.

"So Isis who is Lisa doing?" Atem asked Isis as Isis, Shandon and Mahado walk around.

"Well Pharaoh, she and Yami don't get along at all." Isis said as Yami pulled Shandon's hair.

"Well not many brothers and sisters get along, Isis." Mahado said.

"I suppose that right, but only yesterday Yami nearly drop mud on her face, while she was sleeping."

The party continued and finally it was over. Mahado and Atem stayed behind to help clean up.

"Well bye Isis and I must say the cake was good." Atem said to Isis as he and Mahado set off to their rooms.

When they reach their rooms, Atem felt pain in his stomach, not bad pain. Once he and Mahado were laying down a nether pain, this one case Atem to whimper in pain.

"Atem are you okay," Mahado asked Atem concern. "Mahado I think it's time." Atem said as he whimpers in pain.

Mahado nodded and picked up Atem bride style and took him to the healers.

Once Atem was put in a loose robe, his water broke. "Mahado it hurts." Atem said to his husband. "I know love, but it will be over soon."

Seven hours later cries were heard, "It's a boy," said Healer Sally as she stated to clean the new prince. He was born at two in the morning.

"So Pharaoh, High Priest Mahado what are you two going to name your son." Atem and Mahado looked at each other and answered "Yugi."

Healed Sally nodded in agreement, left once she showed Atem how to breast feed his son.

"Dose it hurt Atem?" Mahado asked Atem as he watches his son nurse.

"No, but it dose feel weird though," Atem answered.

The two watch their son until the nurse came in and said "We have to make sure he's health and to let the mother and father sleep." As she took Yugi to the other healers, Mahado and Atem fell asleep for a good ten hours.

They saw that Yugi was in a crib next their bed in the Healers or nurse office. They decided to sleep until Yugi wakes them up when he's hungry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos; that's the end of chapter 8. Please at least 2 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks!

Atem: That was good, Please review? Hay sis.

EgyptAdbydos: What is it Atem?"

Atem: What happen to our brother?

EgyptAdbydos: I'll tell you later. Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

EgyptAdbydos: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't update in a while I have been busy with one of my friends, she was taken away by the state and me and my family have been praying so she can be okay. Anyways here's chapter 9 and thank you for those who review.

Atem _Trying not to laugh at Zane_: You got attack by a boat!

EgyptAdbydos: Don't remind him Atem.

Atem: Sorry Zane, anyways Egypt doesn't own us and never will I hope.

Zane: Stop laugh at me Sister and Brother!

EgyptAdbydos: How you get here?

Zane: Other computer.

EgyptAdbydos: Oh, Hey brother are you going to the lake?

Zane: No. I'm not getting near boats again!

EgyptAdbydos: To bad, your going dad and I are going so you have no choice but to go with Aelita and me.

Zane: Nooooo, no boats

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry for the hold up here's chapter 9.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week seen Atem gave birth to Yugi and he and Yami are exactly one year a part. "Atem you and your son are heath enough to go back to your room." Healer Sally said to Atem as Mahado walking into the room. "What's going on here?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mahado, I'm glad you're here you can "Wife" and child back there rooms." Said Healer Sally avoiding the glare from Atem as she said wife.

"Okay "Wife" lets go," Mahado teased Atem as he got a glare thought at him to. "I am not a woman!" Atem yelled at Mahado as he got up and dressed.

"You could have fooled me cousin." Said a familiar voice from behind Atem. Atem turned around and came face to face with Seth smirking at him.

"You shut up Seth." Atem said to his cousin. "You don't need to get angry cous you are after all the girl of this relationship."

"Shut up Seth." Atem yelled at his cousin. "Seth maybe you should go." Mahado said to him.

"I have to go anyways, see you around cousin." With that Seth left.

"Don't listen to him Atem he just trying to annoy you, love." Said Mahado to Atem softly.

"It was working," was what Atem answers' as he got Yugi out of his temporarily crib.

"I know now com on lets get Yugi's stuff that Isis and Shandon got us, to our room, Love." Mahado said.

"Yes and get some dinner too." Atem answer him as they left to their room with their new baby boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EgyptAdbydos: That's the end of chapter 9, Please a least two reviews for the next chapter. Thanks! And Thank You to those who review again!

Zane: Will that was interesting little Sister.

EgyptAdbydos: Thanks Big Bro.

Atem: Please Review and Zane try and not be afraid if boats are around.


	10. Chapter 10

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry I haven't update, I've been busy with the AIMS, so yeah, anyways here's chapter 10, and thanks again to those whop review

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry I haven't update, I've been busy with the AIMS, so yeah, anyways here's chapter 10, and thanks again to those whop review.

Declaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this story.

--

Once Atem arrived at his and Mahado's, Mahado put down everything that belongs to Yugi. Yugi being only a baby was looking around this new interment that was not the Healer's.

"It's okay there Yugi, this mine and your father's room. Your's is next door, but there's a door that contacts our rooms together." Atem said softly to his son.

"Come on, love let's go to dinner, I'm sure your hunger and so is Yugi. "Then I'll nurse Yugi first, and then we'll go to dinner."

After Yugi finished nursing, Atem wrapped Yugi in a blanket and he and Mahado went with their new son.

Once dinner was done Mahado and Atem retired for the night. Atem made sure to lock both Yugi's and His and Mahado's doors with shadow magic not just the locks for the night. Leaving on the door in between the rooms open, in case Yugi needs anything in the middle of the night.

"Night, Mahado. I love you." Atem said to Mahado as they lay there in bed.

"I love you too, Atem and night," Mahado replied. Soon the whole place was asleep. Well not everybody Seto was out and about, thinking he pull a prank on Mahado at night.

Seto sinked around towards Atem and Mahado's room. Seto sinking on until he bumped into something, and that something was breathing, it was alive!

Seto looked up to find Isis stand there like a mother caching a child doing something wrong, of course Seto did that exacted same thing anyone would do in his posting, SCREAM.

Boy, did he scream and ran away too, still screaming to his wife EgyptAdbydos: "What is that girl's name that likes Seto in ancient Egypt? It you know, please tell me.".

"That's, what thought he say." Isis said looking very amused.

--

EgyptAdbydos: "That's the end to chapter 10. Please Review and tell me what you think."

Atem: "Please do review, and sister can you help me with a math problem I'm stuck on it."

EgyptAdbydos: "Fine, let's go. Please review."


End file.
